The primary goal of the proposed program is to increase heart health knowledge related to the risk factors of cardiovascular disease; to develop positive attitudes about self and healthful living; and to encourage healthy lifestyle behaviors in sixth grade adolescents. This will be accomplished by designing and field testing a heart health education program which integrates a Humanistic Education approach to knowledge acquision, attitude formation and behavior change. During school years 1979-80, 1980-81, and 1981-82, approximately 4650 sixth grade students will participate in the program. Teachers of these students will attend training workshops intended to encourage positive teacher influence upon the students and successful implementation of the program. Parents of students will be encouraged to participate in a variety of heart health education programs intended to orient them to the Chicago Heart Health Curriculum Program and provide practical suggestions for creating a home environment conducive to a heart healthy lifestyle for the student. The Chicago Heart Health Curriculum Program aims to influence the decision making process which affects developing lifestyle patterns in adolescents. Purposeful and systematic inclusion of the Humanistic Education philosophy with heart health facts and concepts is critical to the success of the program. This methodology attempts to provide learning experiences that facilitate decision making and valuing for students. The focus of the program is the relationship among knowledge, attitudes and behavior. The evaluation plan is designed to collect data in order to make valid inferences concerning this relationship.